Pequeños terrores
by El Idiota del Pueblo
Summary: No solo hay que temerle a los gigantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruidos**

* * *

—Ah, Mikasa, eras tú, ¡qué susto me diste, trepada ahí en la oscuridad!

Sentada al borde de la cornisa del techo de las barracas, Mikasa no se movió de su posición.

—¿No te da miedo estar ahí, toda sola? —le preguntó Sasha. Aunque saber que había alguien más a esa hora de la madrugada al exterior de las barracas pareció tranquilizarla.

—¿Miedo de qué? —dijo Mikasa—. No hay titanes a la vista.

—Ah, pero, bueno, ya sabes, de la oscuridad y los ruidos raros… —le dijo Sasha, dando una mirada hacia la arboleda a unos metros.

—¿Ruidos raros? —dijo Mikasa—. Si les prestas atención, te darás cuenta de quienes pueden estar haciendo esos ruidos… Venados, polillas, ranas… hojas.

—Ugh, eso mismo —suspiró Sasha—. Es fácil pegarse un susto con uno de esos bichos saltándote de la nada, sobre todo si vas al baño…

—Son solo animales, a eso no hay que tenerle miedo —repuso Mikasa—. Cuando era niña vivía cerca a un bosque.

—¡Ah, yo también! Pero eso no te quieta el miedo.

—Mi madre me enseñó a no tenerle miedo al ruido, el ruido es señal de vida… En cambio…

—¿En cambio? —preguntó Sasha,

Y por un instante, juró que el mundo se había detenido, hasta las plantas contenían el aliento, al igual que ella y Mikasa, como si ocultaran sus presencias de algo, una existencia densa y pesada que pasó entre ellas tan rápido como un parpadeo.

Al siguiente instante, los zancudos volvieron a zumbar, las ranas a croar y una polilla suicida insistía su camino hacia una lámpara colgada a unos metros.

—Cuídate del silencio —sentenció Mikasa—. Es la única señal que te advierte que está cerca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Llamado**

* * *

—¡Ven de inmediato!

El capitán dejó el plumero sobre la mesa.

Se sintió molesto por la irrupción a su pequeño instante de tranquilidad. Un lujo que no se podían dar en la Legión y que solían hallar tan solo a altas horas de la noche.

Pero sabía que Erwin no solía llamarle por minucias, de modo que cuando volvió a oír su voz llamándole, insistente, se levantó y salió de la oficina.

—¡Levi!

Miró a la derecha.

—¡Levi! —le llamaron del lado izquierdo. Era la voz de Hange.

La mujer apareció apenas un segundo después caminando apresurada y sin detenerse, hasta que llegó a su lado, lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a caminar con ella por donde vino.

—Oye, tía, Erwin me está llamando… —le advirtió Levi.

Hange no le dijo nada, en cambio lo jaló con más fuerza, haciéndole doblar el recodo casi de un empujón.

Cuando el capitán iba a responderle con una palabrota por la gentileza, le interrumpió una voz familiar.

—Levi —dijo Erwin.

El capitán parpadeó, confundido.

Por un instante sintió el impulso de regresar en sus pasos.

Pero mañana temprano dejarían el lugar.

Y el capitán sospechaba que aquella voz insistente, probablemente, tendría demasiado que decir si la encontraban.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colecta**

* * *

El ambiente huele a muerte. Ese aroma metálico, el de la sangre, le causa melancolía.

Mike asiente una vez más, lamentando la muerte de tantos buenos soldados.

A unos metros, nota a Petra y Rose paradas ante una carreta cargada de cuerpos.

Han logrado liberar ese pueblo, de modo que no pueden dejar los cadáveres ahí. Necesitan llevarlos a buena distancia y quemarlos.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Mike, acercándose a las muchachas, que parecen complicadas. Quizá temen que la carreta no soporte el peso.

—Señor… —susurra Rose.

Mike siente un fuerte aroma a sudor despidiendo de las axilas de la joven.

—¿Pasa algo? —insiste Mike, reparando en que la carreta está llena pero nadie planea poner más cuerpos ahí.

—Señor… —Petra señala con la mano, su dedo tiembla.

Mike ajusta su vista, entrecierra los ojos y los ve. Entre un par de brazos, un torso y dos cuerpos apilados uno sobre el otro. Ocultos entre las sombras creadas por la composición.

—¿De quién son…? —susurra Petra.

Mike tiene el hábito de cerrarle los ojos a los muertos que encuentra. Nanaba le contó que era una tradición que conservaban en su familia: de ese modo evitas que los cuerpos sean poseídos.

Ahora que lo piensa, Mike cree que hubiera sido útil haberle preguntado a Nanaba qué cosas podrían querer poseer un cuerpo.

Se acerca a la carreta, tomando nota para recordar su curiosidad cuando la vuelva a ver.

Se inclina y observa un poco más.

Entonces tiene la certeza de que ya se ha respondido la pregunta.

Regresa hacia Rose y Petra.

No lo mencionan durante el camino, tampoco a los demás.

El movimiento de la carreta sobre el suelo salvaje, mueve los cuerpos. A veces los cubren. Otras los descubren. Pero ocultos entre las sombras, es difícil saber a qué pertenecen.

Que no es humano ni pertenecen a uno de los cuerpos, es un hecho.

La última vez que los ven, es cuando arrojan los restos a la pira.

Las cuencas blancas, los irises negros, les miran hasta que el fuego se hace tan intenso que el humo lo cubre todo.

En las cenizas de la mañana, solo descubren unos ojos torpemente dibujados en el suelo, como si los hubiera hecho una mano infantil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Roommate**

* * *

Levi está acostumbrado. No es que nunca les hubiera tenido miedo. Simplemente, es una cosa o la otra.

Y ellos no le van a ganar.

No importa que tengan los ojos en forma vertical ni que sus dientes sean puntiagudos o sus caras sean de paja o que simplemente no tenga cara.

Levi está acostumbrado. Por eso, cuando abre ese viejo armario abandonado por siglos o entra a ese sótano oscuro, está preparado.

Si ellos pueden atacarle, entonces significa que él puede responderles.

Casi siempre un escobazo es suficiente.

Además, suelen ser enemigos de lo limpio y luminoso, de modo que luego de que ha pasado por ahí, no suelen aparecer de nuevo.

Esa es una razón buena para ser tan limpio, piensa. Aunque no la única y ni siquiera una razón para él.

Pero por donde pasan su mopa y estropajo, ellos ya no vuelven.

Lamentablemente, no es lo mismo en otras partes ni con otros.

Como con Rozencrast. El muchacho vive aterrado de esa cosa que vive bajo su cama, culpable de las ralladuras al cuero de sus botas. No es como si se lo hubiera dicho a alguien en serio, pero Levi lo ha atrapado mirando horrorizado bajo su cama y hasta su baúl.

Pero no es culpa de "eso", esta vez es culpa de Rozencrast.

Levi se lo ha dicho tantas veces: "limpia tu muladar, soldado".

A lo que Rozencrast replica, a sus espaldas e indignado, que tiene cosas más serias de las que preocuparse que de barrer su lado de la habitación.

Levi se encoge de hombros. Él no es el que va a dormir mal en las noches.


	5. Chapter 5

**Brazos**

* * *

Cuando has enfrentado gigantes, el espacio para lo imposible se ha hecho grande en tu cabeza.

Erwin se lo ha repetido una y otra vez a través de los años.

Esta vez los hace con lentitud, mientras su vista periférica observa aquellos brazos humanos estirándose como serpientes entre los árboles.

Su caballo se detiene de pronto.

Erwin mira a su derecha e izquierda. Incluso si ellos lo ven, no parece que vayan a decir nada. Están cansados, están llorando a sus muertos. Si eso no los va a atacar, entonces no se van a molestar en reflexionar ni cuestionar sobre su naturaleza o existencia.

Eso. Ese brazo largo y delicado, tendido a lo largo, interrumpiendo el paso de su tropa, como una línea divisoria. Dedos tan largos como la extremidad a la que se sostienen, unos cien metros hasta perderse en el bosque, cosquillean el aire.

—Vamos por este lado —ordena Erwin, desviando al grupo veinte metros a la izquierda.

Los caballos se agitan cuando la mano se abalanza, los dedos se estiran, pero incluso ese tipo de brazo parece tener un límite y regresa al bosque como un elástico estirado.

El resto del camino lo hacen a galope y en silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cobardía**

* * *

Armin no es un cobarde. Un cobarde teme a lo desconocido. Un cobarde da la espalda ante el más pequeño problema y sale corriendo cuando las cosas están graves.

Armin no es un cobarde.

Él no le teme a lo desconocido. No le da la espalda a los pequeños problemas ni sale corriendo cuando las cosas se tornan graves.

Armin siempre mira hacia adelante.

Como en este momento. Se concentra en colocar los libros en el librero, solo le faltan cinco.

Uno.

No piensa girar.

Dos.

Su vista periférica le ha mostrado suficiente.

Tres.

A veces, no hay necesidad de saber más.

Cuatro.

Siente que es como tratar a un animal salvaje. El truco es moverse natural pero expectante.

Cinco.

Le da una mirada más al librero, asiente, satisfecho, y gira hacia la salida. Controla sus pasos, las ganas de salir corriendo.

Pero tiene que cerrar la puerta y no tiene idea de cómo encontrar la manija sin girarse.

Voltea, baja la vista hacia el mango de la puerta.

Eso aún está ahí.

Cierra la puerta.

Armin no es un cobarde.

Pero mucho menos idiota.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sombra**

* * *

—¿Entonces, vivías en Shigashina? ¿Extrañas tu hogar, Eren?

Mina le mira con ternura, un poco de interés en la respuesta, un poco de ganas de evitar que su caminata al campo de entrenamiento esté rodeada de un silencio incómodo.

Sasha aparece por una esquina y los llama. Mina apura el paso, sus sombras se despiden doblando el recodo y Eren se queda solo en el pasillo de las barracas.

Es mediodía y todo está en silencio.

¿Por qué, si afuera están entrenando?

Su corazón se detiene y le trae una memoria olvidada en su niñez arrebatada.

Sentada siempre en la silla de la cocina junto a la gaveta de los utensilios.

Siempre estuvo ahí.

Eren simplemente no recuerda cuándo empezó a notarla. O mejor dicho, cuándo fue consciente de que le tenía miedo.

Pero siempre estuvo ahí. Observando.

Y como no podía hacer nada para que desapareciera, se acostumbró.

Y a veces hasta la olvidaba.

Pero esos eran los peores momentos.

Porque el recordatorio venía.

En una madrugada fría cuando tenía sed o en una mañana solitaria con mamá en el mercado y papá de viaje.

O justo como ahora. Ahí, a la derecha.

Armin le llama. Afuera Jean está gritando, animando a Mikasa que parece pelear contra Reiner de nuevo.

La voz de Armin le insiste que se apure para no perderse la pelea.

Eren le responde mientras sale corriendo.

¿Que si extraña su hogar?

Casi siempre.

Casi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Se lo merecen. Y mañana no pretenden ir a matar titanes. El alcohol anima lo que no puedo ser sanado.

Hange va en su tercera pinta. Mike en la cuarta. Erwin en la tercera y media.

Levi lleva dos. Le gusta escuchar las historias de la Legión. Le gusta sentarse con ellos a recordar. Mientras no se trate de memorias de la niñez, no hay problema en que él incluso comparta alguna que otra anécdota.

—Y recuerdo aquella vez, cuando pasó lo del titán en Cór… —Erwin hace una pausa para recuperar el nombre del distrito, un brazo apoyado contra la mesa, el codo doblado mientras bebe su cerveza—. Estábamos con Durand y Tellhearth… —añade—. ¿Quiénes más estaban, recuerdas, Levi?

—¿Durand, Tellheart? —pregunta el capitán—. No los recuerdo, Erwin.

—¿Seguro? —insiste Erwin—. Fue cuando… —Su rostro se contrae entonces, como si un dibujo hecho sobre la tierra fuera borrado por caminantes y el viento. De pronto ya no hay nada, y es como si no hubiera habido nada nunca—. Es extraño —dice, dejando la pinta sobre la mesa—. Juraría… —mira a Hange y Mike, sentados ante él con gestos curiosos, y luego a Levi—. ¿Qué distrito dije? ¿Qué nombres? —pregunta muy confundido.

Levi sabe que no es la cerveza, no es demasiada para causar ese tipo de problemas. Pero por alguna razón, cuando ellos intentan recuperar esos nombres, tampoco pueden.

El sonido pierde sentido junto a las sílabas.

Y no se trata solo de un olvido casual.

—Recuerdo… —añade Levi, mientras los otros todavía tratan de recuperar los nombres que dijo Erwin—… recuerdo que estábamos con el Escuadrón 36to, nuestra misión era atravesar el río de Pavla… no teníamos suficiente soga… —Se levanta de pronto, como si hubiera recordado algo importante—… yo… olvidé llevar la soga…

—Levi —le dije Hange mientras Erwin le hace tomar asiento de nuevo—, nunca ha existido un Escuadrón 36to.

El capitán mira la pinta en su sitio. Acaricia la superficie húmeda.

—¿Estás segura? —insiste.

Hange se encoge de hombros.

—No hay Escuadrón 36to ni un río Pavla —añade Mike.

—Eso es bueno —contesta Levi—, porque tengo la impresión de que me habrían estado esperando por años.


End file.
